


A Homestuck Christmas Party

by captorashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for 2kawaii4u-bishes on tumblr as her Secret Santa. Her prompt: "Jane baking a cake for a Christmas party, rose and kanaya Christmas snuggles by a fire, roxy spiking the eggnog at a Christmas party"</p>
<p>Really the only reason I rated this T is because of the alcohol. Well, maybe there's a teeeeensy bit of other T-rated stuff in there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homestuck Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I used real recipes from the Betty Crocker site, of course. Links in the end notes.

Jane POV - 12:00 PM

Looking carefully, you pick a couple of recipes from the Betty Crocker site, knowing that everyone is going to want a lot of cake for the party. You think to yourself, _This_ _rainbow Christmas wreath_ _and these_ _ornament cupcakes_ _look pretty good. Let’s get to baking!_

Roxy POV - 12:45 PM

“Wha- that smells so GOOD, Janey!!” you exclaim as you walk through the front door. “Whatcha bakin’?”

“Hey, I’m not telling you that! You’ll just have to wait to find out like everyone else coming to this party.” Jane responds. “Anyway, what have you been up to?”

“Oh the usual: writing my wizard fanfics, playing video games...” You continue to chatter as you wait for your friends to arrive.

2:00 PM

“Hey, Dirk and Jakey are here!!” you shout.

“Please don’t call me Jakey,” Jake says. “Jane, would you be a dear and put this eggnog in the fridge?”

“Of course, Jake,” Jane says. “Now to wait for everyone else...”

5:00 PM - 9:00 PM

“Welcome to the party, Sollux and Aradia!” you say. “Is everyone finally here?”

Let’s see,” Jane ponders, “we have me, you, Dirk, and Jake who were here early; then John, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, and Jade came; then Karkat, Terezi, Vriska, and Gamzee; and Equius, Nepeta, and Tavros; Eridan and Feferi; and now Aradia and Sollux. I think that’s everyone!”

“Alright! Let’s start this heck of a party!” you say excitedly.

So Dirk starts up the playlist he had set up, and we all start dancing and chatting and generally having a good time. That continues for a while, but then...

“Hey, see ya guys, I’m getting thirsty from talkin’, I’m gonna get a drink,” you say. On your way to the eggnog, a brilliant idea hatches in your mind. _I’m so glad I brought my flask,_ you think.

\-----

As you pour the contents of your flask into the bowl of eggnog, you think to yourself: _Being drunk is so great, I’m gonna give everyone else the opportunity to do just that!_ You almost snicker, but you realize that might get you caught. _Oh man, this is so perfect!_

Rose POV

You roll your eyes at the sight of your ecto-mother obviously spiking the eggnog. But still, you decide not to tell everyone about it; after all, the results could be interesting. And indeed they are; an outsider would be able to tell who all the couples are at this party, as they’ve started fondling each other under the influence of alcohol.

All the couples, that is, except you and Kanaya. Of course, you had to tell your girlfriend about the eggnog situation; you would be a cruel partner not to do so.

“Hey, why don’t we go home, I’m getting kind of uncomfortable with all this PDA,” Kanaya says in a low tone.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” you admit. _At first it was entertaining, but it’s gone on long enough,_ you think.

“Should we take the others with us?

“I’ll ask them,” you say to Kanaya. “John, Dave, Jade!” you call out to get their attention.

“What is it now, Rose?” Dave responds.

“Kanaya and I are about to leave, are you coming with us or staying here for the night?”

Dave mulls it over with John and Jade. “We’re staying.”

“I heard you guys were leaving, don’t forget to take some of this extra food on your way out!” Jane says.

So you take the food, grab your coats, and leave the party.

9:40 PM

Hot chocolate in hand, you walk over to where Kanaya is sitting near the fireplace and give her one of the cups. You sit next to her on the carpet, and...

“Mind if we cuddle?” you ask her.

“Of course not, I’d love to,” Kanaya replies. You place your right arm over her shoulder and lean into her. After taking a sip of your cocoa, you set the cup down and start full-on hugging her. She wraps her arm around you and begins purring.

“That’s my favorite thing about you, you know,” you say. “You’re so cute when you purr like that.” Purring louder, Kanaya snuggles into you. _What a nice end to this eventful evening,_ you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow Christmas Wreath: http://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/rainbow-christmas-wreath/358392f7-9643-4f9a-978b-17b2889f89d6
> 
> Holiday Ornament Cupcakes: http://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/holiday-ornament-cupcakes/2a97e2f2-a7dc-4fed-9137-e30c2ae6fe00


End file.
